This invention relates generally to the field of piping systems and, more specifically, to a combination air vent/probe port and method of constructing same.
Piping systems are used for many applications. One such application is the transportation of fluid. Most often, piping systems that transport fluid require that various characteristics of the fluid, such as pressure and temperature, be measured. Typically, a fitting (sometimes referred to as a port) is radially attached to a pipe in the piping system so that a probe can be inserted therethrough such that a tip of the probe contacts the fluid to be measured.
In addition, some piping systems require that air within the piping system be vented off to atmosphere. Typically, this requires an additional fitting located on a pipe in the piping system so that any air within the piping system can be vented to atmosphere. These xe2x80x9cair ventsxe2x80x9d inevitably allow both air and water to escape in a non-controlled manner. This means that any fluid inside the piping system leaks out onto the pipes, which can cause corrosion and/or other harmful effects.
The challenges in the field of piping systems continue to increase with demands for more and better techniques having greater flexibility and adaptability. Therefore, a need has arisen for a new combination air vent/probe port and method of constructing same.
In accordance with the present invention, a combination air vent/probe port and method of constructing same is provided that addresses disadvantages and problems associated with previously developed apparatuses and methods.
According to one embodiment of the invention, a combination air vent/probe port includes an outer body adapted to couple to a conduit, the outer body formed with a longitudinal bore defining an inner wall, the longitudinal bore having a seating surface. The combination air vent/probe port also includes an inner sleeve adapted to adjustably engage the outer body, the inner sleeve having an outer diameter and formed with an inner chamber. Furthermore, a resilient member is disposed within the inner chamber, the resilient member operable to allow a probe to be inserted therethrough when the inner sleeve is adjustably engaged with the outer body and an end of the inner sleeve is engaged with the seating surface. The inner sleeve, when adjustably engaged with the outer body, is axially movable with respect to the outer body such that when the end of the inner sleeve is not engaged with the seating surface a flow passage is produced between the outer diameter and the inner wall, the flow passage operable to allow fluid media to escape from the conduit.
Certain embodiments of the invention provide various technical advantages. For example, in one embodiment, only one piping apparatus is required that functions both as an air vent as well as a pressure/temperature test port. This xe2x80x9ccombinationxe2x80x9d piping apparatus eliminates the need for two separate piping apparatuses to handle both functions, thereby saving considerable time and expense as well as reducing the number of discontinuities in a piping system. In an embodiment of the invention where the piping apparatus is being used as an air vent, a hose can be attached to the apparatus to properly dispose of any liquid, thereby preventing any liquid from spilling onto the pipe and surrounding areas.
Other technical advantages are readily apparent to one skilled in the art from the following figures, descriptions, and claims.